


G'night

by delightedgurgle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (very mild face fucking but it's there I guess), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, kanekicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/pseuds/delightedgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tumblr prompt: can i request a nsfw drabble where Shiro, Kuro and Haise make a threesome? With Kuro in the middle, pls <33</i>
</p><p>(extremely short, but I felt like it didn't really need to be longer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'night

**Author's Note:**

> au where it makes ANY kinda sense for this to be happening and also poop does not exist.
> 
> this is so short its maybe not even worth posting but WHATEVER TAKE IT ANYWAY
> 
> (tumblr and twitter shit at the bottom if u wan)

Kuro was on all fours, legs spread with his hands by the edge of the bed. Haise knelt on the floor in front of him so they were face-to-face. He kissed him softly in between Kuro’s soft pants and moans. Behind Kuro, Shiro was fucking him with his tongue, circling the rim and teasing the skin just below it before shoving his tongue back in. He ran his palm over Kuro’s ass, his thumb trailing down the center lightly, making Kuro shiver before he squeezed gently, stretching him open wider. 

When Shiro reached forward and stroked Kuro’s cock slowly, the latter’s arms threatened to buckle. He wrapped them around Haise’s neck, leaning all his weight on him and letting his head drop to the crook of his neck. 

“So good,” he whimpered.

When Shiro switched to fingering him, Haise gently pulled Kuro away and straightened him up. He was pliant and let himself be moved, but his legs threatened to give out any second, shaking underneath him. Haise gripped his hips to keep him steady as he peppered kisses over his ribs and stomach. Behind him, Shiro added a second finger and teased an earlobe with his tongue and teeth. 

Kuro immediately let himself fall back against Shiro when he felt Haises lips wrap around his cock. His head tipped back and his eyes fluttered shut as Haise swirled his tongue around the head, stroking the rest of his dick with one hand while the other held him upright. Shiro licked and kissed the most sensitive areas of his neck, now fucking him with three fingers and angling them so that he brushed over his prostate every time.

If it weren’t for their strong hands holding him up, he’d definitely have melted into the mattress by now. 

“Are you going to come for us Kaneki?” Shiro said softly into his ear.

And Kuro knew it wasn’t much of an answer, but he nodded and licked his lips, whimpering and moaning as he ran his fingers through Haise’s hair. He reached behind him and palmed Shiro’s dick, finding it already slick with lube. “ _Please_ ” he whined, rubbing it against his ass. 

Shiro slowly removed his fingers and lined his cock up. He pressed into him for an exaggerated time before pushing in, making Kuro whine again. When he was all the way in, Haise took Kuro’s dick all the way to the back of his throat. Kuro’s entire body shivered and tensed as he languidly fucked Haise’s mouth, fingers curling into his hair. Shiro followed his movements, pulling out when Kuro thrust forward and back in when he grinded back. 

Haise dragged his teeth just slightly over Kuro’s dick as he pulled almost all the way off. He swirled his tongue before bobbing back down slowly, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside. Kuro released a shaky breath, brows knitting together. “ahh I’m coming,” he breathed out, a shiver running through him as his hips stuttered. 

When he finished, they laid him down gently before placing soft kisses all over him. He dozed off with Haise petting his hair and Shiro nuzzling his neck, feeling warm and thoroughly content.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](mutsukis-tiny-bangs.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/delightedgurgle)


End file.
